1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical detector circuitry, and more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting lightning.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices that attempt accurate detection of lightning in the atmosphere. For example, the U.S. Patent to Murtha, Jr., et al., issued Nov. 2, 1999, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,216) for a Lightning Detection Apparatus and Methodology makes use of an antenna and amplifier configuration for receiving electrostatic discharges of lightning and electrical noise to output an analog electrical signal representative of the discharge. This analog signal is applied to a threshold detection circuit whose output is activated when the input signal rises above a predetermined level. Herein a computer or similar device examines the output to determine an open event window. It is the pulses of the event window that are given signatures which are compared. If the pulse signature correlates with that of lightning, then an alert signal is generated.
The U.S. Patent to Fuqua, III, U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,216, issued May 9, 2000, teaches of the protection of electrical or electronic equipment from lightning. The device detects amplitude modulation RF signals emitted from an electrical storm, via a detector which sends energy to signal a trigger relay to activate an internal timer and relay systems to disconnect the device, thereby protecting it from lightning damage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,367, to Markson, et al., for a Lightning Locating System, a device is disclosed that detects the initial discharge of the leader stroke of a lightning flash. Sensors are employed that use time difference of arrival information to determine the range of an initial lightning discharge.
The U.S. Patent to Guerra (U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,118) issued Mar. 14, 2000, is for a Lightning Protector System. A radio frequency detector assembly, which receives input from an antenna and a line sensor, senses signatures of electrical environmental events, such as lightning strikes and transient line events caused by power grid loss, etc. This protector circuit uses a central processing unit (CPU) to isolate the equipment from the volatile power grid and switches the power source to a local storage cell device.
The U.S. Patent to Young (U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,516) issued Jul. 13, 1999, is for an Apparatus for Protecting Electrical and Electronic Equipment and Associated Method. Herein, another protection apparatus is disclosed which includes a device that is switchable between a protected state and an operating site. The apparatus protects the electrical equipment form disturbances carried by the external electrical conductors.
The Distributed Lightning Detection System disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,245, to George issued on Dec. 16, 1997, teaches of a plurality of lightning detection stations located at different positions with respect to a common frame of reference, with the position of at least one detection station being mobile. Each station includes a lightning strike detector, first and second receivers, a processor, and a transmitter. The receivers are adapted to receive signals from the GPS system for establishing a common lightning position and occurrence time from a point of reference for all stations. The transmitter reports strikes over a data link to other lightning detectors and provides this data to the central processor. The processor correlates received strike reports with detected strike reports to determine reports generated from common lightning strikes and computes a range from the station to each of the common lightning strikes based on the data of the correlated strike reports corresponding thereto.
The disclosed Incipient Lightning Detection and Device Protection device of Young, U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,603, issued May 28, 1996, teaches of an apparatus that continuously and automatically protects electrical devices from potential threats of damaging voltage levels. This apparatus employs the use of a detector for detecting a threat, and a protection switching circuit for grounding the electrical device and the detector upon detection.
Smith et al., disclose a Method and Apparatus for Predicting Lightning Threats Based on Radar and Temperature Data, patented on Jun. 11, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,134, teaching of a system for predicting areas where lightning strikes are likely to occur by evaluating radar and temperature data. Radar volume data is analyzed to locate cloud tops that extend above a height corresponding to a particular temperature line. Areas where cloud tops extend above the height of xe2x88x9210 degrees C and that have a radar composite reflectivity greater than 30 bDZ are designated as probable lightning threat areas. Radar movement is tracked across at least two time periods and a correlation algorithm predicts the future location of lighting threat areas at predetermined time periods based on predicted radar values. Then, a computer display shows predicted locations where lightning damage is likely to occur.
None of these patents either teaches or suggests the detection of molecular changes in the atmosphere using a plate sensor carrying a static, pilot voltage with a high impedance to determine the probability of a lightning strike or determines a prediction of local lightning activity within a one-half mile range.
The present invention features a system and method for detecting and predicting lightning strikes via specialized electrostatic detection using highly sensitive atmospheric static electric detection, interpretation, and alarm signal distribution. The system employs a detection means which includes a designated lightning sensor having a surface which carries a high impedance static voltage reference charge. This reference charge, called the pilot voltage, is a static charge delivered to the lightning sensor at very low currents. The pilot voltage influences the relative charge in the molecules found in the atmosphere immediately surrounding the lightning sensor. There is a gradual transition in the charge between the lightning sensor""s surface and the molecules in the atmosphere that surrounds the sensor. It is this varying molecular state that creates a modulation process which the present invention uses to determine a lighting strike within a one-half mile radius. The actual static voltage on the lightning sensor""s plate surface will be brought back to the original set pilot voltage value as prescribed by software and hardware settings of the system.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a system and method for detecting and predicting lightning strikes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a
a system and method for accurately predicting lightning strikes for at least a one-half mile radius.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a
system for detecting lighting strikes by detecting atmospheric changes on an electro-molecular level for efficiently detecting lighting strikes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide
a method and system for accurate lightning strike detection and prediction with a two-level alarm system for notification to avoid disasters.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a system and method that overcomes very short alarm indication problems by sensing the actual lightning conditions for a local lightning strike.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be more apparent from a study of the enclosed text and the appended drawings.